ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridge Racer series
Ridge Racer is a series of arcade racing games developed and published by Namco for both the arcade and various consoles. Ridge Racer involves tracks which take place in the fictional city of Ridge City. The soundtrack predominantly features fairly up-beat techno music. List of Ridge Racer games Arcade games *''Ridge Racer'' (7 October 1993), for Namco System 22. *''Ridge Racer 2 (16 June 1994), for Namco System 22, an update to the original arcade game with multiplayer support, remixed soundtrack, and a rear view mirror. *Rave Racer'' (16 July 1995), for Namco System 22. *''Ridge Racer V: Arcade Battle'' (2000), for Namco System 246. Console games *''Ridge Racer'' (1994 - Japan, 1995 - USA/EU), for PlayStation (Launch Game). *''Ridge Racer Revolution'' (1995 - Japan, 1996 - USA/Europe), for PlayStation. 13th Racing Kid and White Angel made their grand debut in this game, challenging you in the game's Time Trial mode. *''Rage Racer'' (1996 - Japan, 1997 - USA/Europe), for PlayStation. This game marked the debut of the retries rule and customization aspects. *''Ridge Racer Type 4'' (1998 - Japan, 1999 - USA/Europe), for PlayStation, following the Rage Racer formula, but instead of customization, there are four racing teams to choose from. *''Ridge Racer Turbo'' (1998 - Japan, 1999 - USA/Europe), Known as "Ridge Racer Hi-Spec Demo" in Europe, this is a reworked version of the original Ridge Racer which has smoother models, 60fps and the addition of the White Angel car. Came with most versions of Ridge Racer Type 4. The game served as a tech base for Ridge Racer Type 4. *''Ridge Racer 64'' (2000), for Nintendo 64 *''Ridge Racer V'' (2000) for PlayStation 2 (Launch Game), follows Rage Racer, but you get to customize your own racing team. *''Ridge Racers (2004 - Japan, 2005 - USA/Europe), for PlayStation Portable (Launch Game) *Ridge Racer DS (2004 - Japan/USA, 2005 - Europe), for Nintendo DS *Ridge Racers 2'' (2005), for PlayStation Portable *''Ridge Racer 6 (2005 - Japan/USA, 2006 - Europe), for Xbox 360 *Ridge Racer 7'' (2006 - Japan/USA, 2007 - Europe), for PlayStation 3 *''Ridge Racer Accelerated'' (2009), For iOS (iPhone-iPod Touch) A combination of both PSP Titles with some new tracks and cars. *''Ridge Racer 3D'' (2011), for Nintendo 3DS *''Ridge Racer Vita'' (2011 - Japan, 2012 - USA/Europe), for PlayStation Vita *''Ridge Racer Unbounded'' (2012), for PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 Interesting facts *Cars in the Ridge Racer games are decorated with logos from various other Namco games. *All the games feature "mascot girls". In the first few games, this was Reiko Nagase, even in the original Ridge Racer ''and in Ridge Racer ''2. In Ridge Racer V Reiko Nagase was replaced by Ai Fukami. Reiko returned to the series in Ridge Racers for the PSP and appeared in all succeeding title. *''Ridge Racer Full Scale'' features a red Eunos Roadster (the Japanese version of a Mazda Miata) in front of which the game is projected on a wide screen. The car's steering, accelerator, and brake are connected to the game. The car itself does not move, but its brakelights work. The game has been modified to depict the Eunos Roadster as the player's vehicle. *''Ridge Racer Revolution'' uses the soundtrack from the arcade Ridge Racer 2, though the actual game itself is completely original. *''Ridge Racer 64'' contains subtle cameos from a few Transformers characters, such as Optimus Prime, occasionally spotted in vehicle mode across bridges and in other places. *''Ridge Racer Type 4'' includes a bonus disc containing a new version of the original Ridge Racer game, named Ridge Racer Turbo, (known in Europe as Ridge Racer Hi-Spec Demo) which runs at 60 frames per second with improved graphics models. Special editions of this game were also packaged with the Namco JogCon controller. *''Ridge Racer V'' includes the tracks from the original Ridge Racer, Seaside Route 765 (Called Sunny Beach here) is the short track and Ridge City Highway (Called Green Field) is the long track. *The vehicles on the games covers are usually the Soldat/Rivelta (Mercurio, Raggio, Meltfire) and Kamata (Fiera, RC410) Category:Ridge Racer Universe